


Join me Beneath the Water

by TickleMeLucifer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMeLucifer/pseuds/TickleMeLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long day, Michael had come home expecting it to be empty. He had been told earlier in the day of his sibling’s plans. It was a relief to say the least, too many archangels in one place if you would ask him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join me Beneath the Water

It had been a long day, Michael had come home expecting it to be empty. He had been told earlier in the day of his sibling’s plans. It was a relief to say the least, too many archangels in one place if you would ask him. Gabriel was supposed to be studying over at a friend’s house; a Winchester, Michael wasn't pleased. Raphael intended to be at the library until late, she had AP entrance exams. Lucifer; who had a smirk that made his eldest brother want to hit him was invited to a party where he ever so happily shared he’d be drinking. There was nothing the oldest could say to change his mind, he’d given up on such a thing years ago, instead heaving a sigh in place of scolding. They were living as a “human” family.

"Hello?" He called as he toed off his shoes at the door. Of course, as expected there was no reply. —But certainly that was the sound of the shower upstairs. Had someone’s plans changed the dark haired male wondered, or had Gabriel forgotten to shut the water off again?

With a resigned sigh the elder trudged up the stairs, quietly as if he’d startle someone if he were any louder. What a silly thought he chuckled, hand placed on the dark knob of the bathroom door. The angel could feel the warmth of the steam that billowed beneath the door warming the hallway, it was —nice, soothing.

There was a soft click when he turned the doorknob, the clouded air clearing as the cool air from the hallways mingled. The blue shower curtain was pulled back the form of—

Michael was frozen to the spot, his eyes glued to the form standing beneath the steady stream of water watching as each droplet started at his shoulders and slid its way down the -soft- skin of his back. The angel could feel his face heating as a pink glow lit his cheeks. His mouth had long since gone dry, jeans becoming ever constricting the longer he stared.

Then, as if it was all an elaborate plan the blonde smirked. Michael’s words caught in his throat, he’d intended to yell. “Perhaps instead of standing there you should join me.” Lucifer all but purred.


End file.
